The Day I Heard Freedom Ring
by Alimoe
Summary: This is a piece of Allenby's past. It's a visit to New York when Allenby was seven years old, and with the scientist. It's told from Allenby's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
AN: This is a piece of Allenby's past. It's a visit to New York when  
Allenby was seven years old, and with the scientist. This can  
correspond with my other story, but you don't have to read this story  
to understand my other one and visa-versa. This doesn't have romance  
in it, but Allenby and Chibodee are the two main characters in this  
story.  
  
Oh! And this is in Allenby's point of view. =0)  
  
The Day I Heard Freedom Ring Chapter 1  
  
It seemed to take forever getting to this old run down state of what used to be a proud country. Heh . . . Not any more . . . I look outside though some bars in my room in the laboratory we're visiting. New York was this state's name. I remember hearing great things about this place; it was once a lively place, business people, actors and actresses were once here; it was once overflowing with life. Like I said before - not anymore, what an ugly place to be in now.  
  
I hear a creak from the metal bolted door of mine; a scientist with big glasses came into my small room. His glasses reflected the dim lighting in the room, a horrible situation, because now I couldn't see his eyes. When it comes to these scientist I *needed* see their eyes, to decide on their intensions with me, and what "experiment" they're going to do.  
  
"One forty seven please come with me." He asked while his face was towards the clipboard, most likely looking at my record.  
  
"Not until you call me by my name, I am a human after all." I say without haste, my legs still firmly on the small bed I was given, I turning my gaze back to outside the window knowing this will tick him off. Heh heh.  
  
"Number one forty seven come with me." A firm tone was in his voice now.  
  
Ooh I'm so scared now, heh, yeah right. I've been with these guys for some time now I know their limits. "All I ask is to be called by my name." I say nonchalantly, my gaze never leaving.  
  
"Err! Number one forty seven - Allenby Beardsley come here!"  
  
I get up, taking my time, and walk right pass him. "Thank you now was that so hard?" We walk down a long hall and I swear I can hear his anger towards me, but I'm not worried. I was safe here. This lab was closely monitored; I know the security wouldn't let a 'helpless seven year old' get beat by a scientist. I'm sure I'll get a beating once we get back into our private lab in Neo-Sweden but I want to have fun while I can. I haven't had many chances to be happy in my youth so far, so every little bit has to count.  
  
We arrive at the foot of some big doors, much nicer than the ones to my room; they don't have big, bulky bolts of ugly decaying metal, but stainless steal, with nice small bolts also of stainless steal. My four- eyed friend opened the door and I walk into a white room. There's a scientist of mine, this one was kind and I've learned to trust him above all other scientists . . .  
  
"Here she is doctor." I heard the man who got me, as he shoved me forward. "I can't see why you think she'd be a good choice in the operation, some of the others are far more obedient." A 'humph' sound followed that guy's mouth when he was finished.  
  
The doctor walks over to me and went on his knees so I could see his eyes. "She as a lot of spunk." He replied to the meanie with a wink to me. "Which is something we're looking for."  
  
"Hmm . . . Well you're the expert I suppose, but I rather pick two seventy three, that boy was strong, smart and didn't lack obedience."  
  
"Jason? Yes, he shows great potential, but Allenby has more sprit than he. And she's more physically trained than him too." Hehe, yup this was my Doc. It seems like every time someone brings me down, he just gives them two good things about me to make me look even better than before! He reminds me of my faint memory of my father. "Now please leave, Doctor Smith."  
  
"Yes, sir." And with that bitter remark he left.  
  
"About time too, he's stiffening up the room huh?" Doc. asked from across the room with a smile, and I nodded yes.  
  
"Yes Doc he did!" I agreed in a pep tone of voice.  
  
"Good, now that we took care of him, let's get started." He walked towards me. Picked me up and put me on this long weakly padded table. "Please put these on your heart and joints." My doc gave me some odd looking suck-in cups with blue, yellow and red wires inside the clear rapping that's attached to the cup part. Well . . . I guess they're not so odd, after seeing them long enough you get used to them. I did as he asked and gave him a 'thumbs up' from across the room.  
  
"Good Allenby now just lay down and relax. I'm just going to see if you're body is working at the best it could be. Oh before I forget." He picks up a metal circle with wires coming out of it and walks towards me. "Your crown of intelligence, to make sure you're smarter than those other buffoons." He places the 'crown' on my head, as I suppress a small giggle form the word 'buffoons'.  
  
He walks back and I wait for my daily check up to be done while I lay on the table. I few "Hmm's" and "Oh's?" could be heard from my doc, but that was standard to me.  
  
I can only wait patiently during this time, not my best category but it's improving. And I have to keep my thoughts as low as possible. Although I don't fully understand why, but Doc always says it's best, and that someday I'll be able to show them the full extent of my intelligence.  
  
"Very good Allenby. Very, VERY good!" I sit up, and was about to hop down when doc picked me up and put me down himself. He's now going on his knees and is to my eye level. "Allenby, I think with these results Neo-Sweden will have to choice but to take you as our delegate!" He says with a smile. For about a year and a half now, a bunch of kids my age have been brought in to be this "delegate" and now after all the eliminations doc says I'll be the one?  
  
"Just one question Allenby?" He asks in a serious tone.  
  
"Yeah Doc?" I reply, wondering what it could possibility be that *he* wants to ask *me*.  
  
"You kept your thoughts . . ." He finished his question with a gesture from his hands for 'low'.  
  
I quietly nod. And once more he smiles at me.  
  
"Child." He says while messing up my already messy hair. "You're going to be the hope for Neo-Sweden in the future. Don't you *ever* forget that." He walks me over to the door, and I shove his hand off my head.  
  
"Doc . . . I'm not a child remember!?" I some what whine. "But I'll forgive you this time." I say with my index finger raised as if I'm 'all knowing.'  
  
"Yes lady Allenby I forgot." He giggles "Since you're a lady, a gent such as myself should walk you to your room, just wait and let me get some files." And with that I can see him run up and down the room in a childlike fashion, collecting papers. I never seen him this happy since the day he found me on the streets of Neo-Sweden.  
  
He finial returns and extends his left arm as a "proper gent" and I take it until we walk past the steal door. I know the drill from there, no smiles, no giggles, no happiness. My doc knew this as well and he lost his happy manner quickly as he followed behind me. The skip in his step was lost, and I knew that despite this great discovery, I suppose it could be called, no rules are going to change.  
  
My metal doors clank open, and was closed quickly. I look up towards the bar covered window of the door, and see a quick wink from my doc before he leaves.  
  
I jump onto my bed, and look out the window. The sun was setting on this 'proud land'. And even though my view isn't of anything special just the gates of the lab, security, and some dirt beyond that fence in its own unique way the scene looked beautiful. The sky of all shades of color, dark blue at the top, yellow towards the bottom, and reds, violets, and oranges mixed in between layers. Hmm . . . perhaps maybe in the right setting and maintenance this 'proud state' might actually be something special like how the sky is now.  
  
I continue to look, and some figures run by. "Hey you kid! Stop!" I'm guessing one of the two officers is yelling from behind a running figure of a kid. I can't make out any details due to the position of the sun. I can only see three silhouettes, two adults, and one kid. Heh, well good luck to you kid, and whatever havoc you're doing.  
  
Hmm . . . It's kinda boring around here, quiet. But quiet is good, in our laboratory there's always yelling and crying and screaming no matter when or what hour of the day it is. I should take advantage of this and catch up on some much needed sleep.  
  
With this though in mind, I lay down on my hard springy mattress, pull the single white sheet over me and close my eyes. Sleep will come in a matter of seconds I tell myself before falling asleep . . .  
  
~*~ End Chapter one ~*~  
  
A/N: Well what do you guys think? I bet not exactly what you expected, Allenby's childhood life seems depressing I know, and as a warning this isn't going to be a happy-happy joy-joy fic, but it's not going to be SUPER sad fic either. I'll be in-between that's why I put it in 'general'.  
  
But if you don't like this story so far, so want to read another story about Allenby's past there's two other stories that I've seen:  
  
'Allenby's Past' by Dreaming Wolf - has Max in it =0)  
  
'Allenby Beardsley: Episode Zero' by SaiSaiciAngel  
  
So if you want to read more on Allenby's past, you should try their stories!  
  
Thanks for your time everyone! I hope you like the first chapter.  
  
Alimoe =0D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
Summary: This is a piece of Allenby's past. It's a visit to New York  
when Allenby was seven years old, and with the scientist. This can  
correspond with my other story, but you don't have to read this story  
to understand my other one and visa-versa. This doesn't have romance  
in it, but Chibodee and Allenby are the two main people in this story.  
  
Oh! And this is in Allenby's point of view. =0)  
  
The Day I Heard Freedom Ring Chapter 2  
  
Pounding, voices . . . Loud voices. Echoing . . . Inside my head? No! Allenby wake up!I jump up awake, cold sweat falling from my forehead. What's going on?  
  
I hop out of bed and lean on the cold metal door. Yes, I can hear the voices; they're from here - not some dream. But why are they all yelling?  
  
A cold shiver runs down my spine, I quickly shake it off and listen more closely on the argument. Many voices can be heard ringing inside my head, reflecting the voices I hear outside. There're many people arguing over something, while a few people are going against this cause. From what I can hear, there are more pros than cons, but this one dominant voice wont give up.  
  
A few minutes have passed, but no solution came up for these bickering men. Huh? The dominant voice for the cons can be heard in a loud shout. "FINE!" I can't hear the man anymore only faint angry muffled sounds follow after that. A piercing screech warned me that this meeting was over, and faint yells could still be heard while fading away. This would be the time to go back to my bed, and pretend to be sleeping.  
  
I dash to my bed and quickly cover myself with the thin stain-white sheet. I plop my head onto the mattress, face the window, and close my eyes. I hear mumbling voices walk past my cell, in fact it feels like some scientist just stop and stare at me, I can *feel* their stare just before they continue to walk on; mumbling.  
  
I try to listen to their mumbles. I can hear a general area of "Yeah, good call." Or an, "I don't agree one bit!" and "The data shows us so, can't argue with the data." Data? Data of about what or whom? A creak tells me someone is entering my room. I instantly tighten up without really thinking about it, not much of a defense but it makes the body more aware of its surroundings. Still I have to act cool, to get them caught when they don't have their defenses up.  
  
"Lady Allenby wake up." Oh lady? It's only Doc, I can tell by his voice. But usually when he calls me lady it's also in a jokingly tone. But he sounded serious time around. I wonder why? Did he want me to know it was him - besides the voice recognition?  
  
I fake a yawn and turn towards him. I've always been a light sleeper since my parents . . . If I had him try to wake me up again it would've looked suspicious.  
  
"Yes Doc?" I ask as if I was wide awake, I'm not much of a groggily type when I wake up, too much going on here too fast you can't miss a second of it. I sit on the edge of my bed a look up towards him.  
  
"We had a meeting a little while ago . . ." He pauses "You're going to be the one; you're going to be the official delegate."  
  
That's great news right? Then how come doc seems so gloomy when he was so cheerful about it before? I give him a small smile, trying to encourage him to do the same, but no vial.  
  
"I wont get to see you until Saturday okay?" I nod in acknowledgement. He bends down on his knees and holds my head to make sure I was looking in his eyes. "Be prepared for *anything* okay? Make sure you're not tired or sore." With this he lets me go and stands up once again. "My lady, it's been nice working with you. Please be strong in the future, and never show them how smart you are until the time is right for your rebellion. Be strong, I know you are. And . . . Umm . . . I'm sorry."  
  
Sorry? "For what Doc?" I ask tilting my head a little to my left side.  
  
"Nothing, never mind." He shakes his head with his back towards me. "Good- bye, my little Allenby." With that speech he left my cell.  
  
I lie back down in my bed and look outside my window, well . . . actually more like looking past my window.  
  
What was *that* about? What does Doc know that I don't? It seemed like . . . like . . . that was his last time - NO! I can't believe that. Maybe Doc is transferring departments, or is going to stay here in America. Everything is going to be all right, just do as Doc said, and be brave. You're not scared of anything! Just close your eyes and sleep.  
  
After my pep talk to myself I figured my conscious was right sleep would be good, besides based on the position of the moon I figured it was past midnight and about two to three in the morning. I'm sure I'll need the sleep to get though the next couple of days anyways, only four more days until Saturday. I heave a sigh, only four more days . . .  
  
~*~ End Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of Chapter 2! Lol, this chapter was short! Well please keep in mind that this was going to be a one shot, but it kinda became to long so it was split into chapters so some chapters will be short and some will be long it's all based on what's going on.  
  
Still I hope this chapter was a good one, and that people enjoyed this little addition to the plot. If you know about Allenby and her childhood life you should be able to guess what's going to happen. ^-^  
  
I'll have the next chapter up soon (I hope) it depends on school.  
  
~*~Response to the Readers~*~  
  
To: Ms. Becky (starangel100890)  
  
Lol, hi! Thank you for reviewing my new story! It makes me happy that I actually received a review! (I really didn't expect to get any ^-^ ') So Thank you! And like I (think) I said before I like your fic of I'M WHAT, it's very interesting and have parts that are funny! Even though it's not C/A I still like it! =0) And thank you for making an exception for reading Allenby fics. To tell the truth, when I first saw the episode of G-Gundam that she was in I never thought I'd end up writing fics about her! (I saw her as a threat of D/R) It wasn't until the last few episodes that she grew on me, and when I saw a picture (that'll appear in my story) I had to write a fic so I think I can understand why you don't read many Allenby fics - most likely for the same reason I didn't a while ago.  
  
As for your story I can't believe there's going to be another conflict?! Goodness, they already went though so much! Wow, now I'm really looking forward to the next chapter to see what's the next conflict. I'll try to read your story Scarlet Tears, but it might take a little while. Is it related to I'M WHAT? I take it the sisters are the same? Well thank you for your review I hope to earn another one.  
  
~Moey =0D  
  
To: Shuffle Queen  
  
YAY! I'm sooo happy you love this fic or the late chapter! You're always soooo nice, THANK YOU for reviewing! And for once I actually updated quickly! (I guess there's a first time for everything) I hope you liked this chapter and I hope to earn another review from you.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: BlueFrosting  
  
Goodness! BlueFrosting! YAY! I haven't heard from you in a long while! I'm sooo glad to earn a review from you again! =0D Lol, I guess my timing was perfect for a cooleo thing for you. Lol, I know what's it's like though I love it when things like that happen! And I'm happy you use the word "coolio" I use "cooleo" (they're the same thing) but not a lot of people use that 'made-up' word. I'll try to update my other story soon, I wrote most of the good parts, it's only the boring parts such as details of the cabin that's making chapter 10 go by REALLY slowly. (And only in one spot too!) But I hope you're happy that this chapter was updated quickly. I'm looking forward to your story, which reminds me, did you get my review from the story I read of yours? That was a good one! I look forward to when it's off 'hold'. Hope to earn another review!  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Isis Hotep  
  
A short but a very nice review. Thank you, it made me smile. I hope to earn another review on this chapter as well.  
  
~Alimoe =0D 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
Summary: This is a piece of Allenby's past. It's a visit to New York  
when Allenby was seven years old, and with the scientists. This can  
correspond with my other story, but you don't have to read this story  
to understand my other one and visa-versa. This doesn't have romance  
in it, but Allenby and Chibodee are the two main people in this story.  
  
Oh! And this is in Allenby's point of view. =0)  
  
The Day I Heard Freedom Ring Chapter 3  
  
I wake to loud screams from outside my cell into the main walkway. It's Saturday afternoon, I look outside, about four o'clock. I slept in as late as I could today, Doc told me a few days ago that I'll need the rest. And truthfully since our last encounter four nights ago I haven't slept as well as I used to. Only about an hour or two of sleep tops, the rest of the time I just laid in my bed unable to stop thinking about what the doc said.  
  
Luckily I actually did get some sleep in the naps I've been taking today. But I don't think I'll be taking any more naps. I look out the window once more leaning to the right to see the front of the lab.  
  
All the children are lined up, getting into steel secured cargo trucks. By their movements I can see they weren't that thrilled to go. I heard talk at night that these "rejects" will go to orphanages and foster parents. Sounds like a nice life to me - but - then again most of them will most likely end back on the streets. There's so many of them though, poor kids, talk about a bad deck of cards in their hands.  
  
"So she finally wakes! One forty-seven you must be very excited about the up coming events."  
  
I look towards the eerie soft voice coming from that tiny window of my door with bars running down it. It was *him* creepy guy from a few days ago. His glasses never show his eyes, due to the poor lighting of the place, they reflect the light in the most frightening way. I remember from before he has black slick hair with a gray streak down the left side of his hair.  
  
"Well aren't you one forty-seven?"  
  
I take one last look at him, before turning my attention back to the kids that are now almost ready to leave. Only a few more to load in . . .  
  
"Well one forty-seven I know I'm excited. *Very* excited for you. Incase I don't see you off, good-luck. Heh." And I can swear I can hear him say 'You'll need it.' Quietly after that, but it could be just my own self- doubt, telling me that.  
  
The last of the kids enter the truck. Just before one girl enters she looks my way. It seems like my vision just zooms in on her. I can see her so clearly, she's my age, wearing a black tarnish cloth, she has ruffled dark green hair, and light blue eyes. I see her face in a closer view and there she is. Just staying there, standing and then she smiles. She's smiling at me! She boards that truck and it backs up as the gates open for all the vehicles to leave. She's there, by the window covered by bars. Waving and smiling at me. She's the last truck to leave and a tinge of my heart feels a tiny ache.  
  
Good-bye green haired girl. I don't know why I feel somewhat attached at a smile and a wave, but I wish you the best of luck.  
  
"Caught up in a moment?" A person asks.  
  
Huh? I immediately look for the face, and a bald, plump man in a blue suit enters my cell.  
  
"Hello Miss, from what I understand you're going to be our future representative."  
  
"Yes . . . And?" I ask looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well I'm here to take you to the place where you're going to have your training. I'm the head of committee for this undertaking for the time being. You may call me 'Boss' if you wish."  
  
Humph, 'Boss'? "Well then 'Boss' you may call me Miss Beardsley." I say while standing up proud and tall.  
  
"Kid, I can see you have spunk, hope it's still there ten years from now."  
  
"You needn't worry 'Boss' it will be. And I'm not a kid!" He gives me a sideways smile before jerking his head over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on lets go. Your transportation has arrived early."  
  
I nod in response and walk outside to the main hallway. It's creepy without all those kids yelling and making a fuss. There's nothing but silence.  
  
We make a few turns here and there and from what seemed like a half an hour later (although I'm sure it was really ten minutes) we make it to the outside. There's the truck, heh, same as the others except it'll only be me rather than hundreds of kids.  
  
I look around. But what about Doc? He's not going to say good-bye? He said 'I wont see you until Saturday' and it *is* Saturday! Well, I guess he doesn't have to say good-bye. That 'pep' talk he gave me, I guess, was enough.  
  
I walk out towards the truck with 'Boss' urging me along. A cold breeze blew, and I mentally shiver for my poor clothing isn't helping out here in autumn. I look in back of me one last time. He *has* to be here. He wouldn't break a promi - "Doc!"  
  
I see him now; he's outside here - on the other side of the building. He seems to be keeping his distance. He waves to me, with a smile on his face, but it's phony. I can see his eyes even if he is much taller than me, and they're scared? Still the least I can do is leave him with a smile and a wave. I do just that, and turn around toward the truck while giving one last glance to the building that decided my fate.  
  
A ruckus was coming from it, and in the corner of my eye I can see *that* man, and a security guard throwing himself at his waist. It all seems to be happening in slow motion, that man reaches into his pocket, and the guard topples onto his waist. The man is pulling out something as the guard is trying to pull him down. I want to stop my head and body from moving towards the truck, but I can't help it, momentum keeps me going. I face the truck and the instant I do I can hear it. It's almost like a can see it and feel it. A loud bang sound came out, hit the target, and I can't do anything but run.  
  
"Doctor!" I hear 'Boss' cry out from not far behind me. The gates are wide open, waiting for the truck to come, but are now closing with my approach. I continue to run faster, and faster. I feel a pain in my heart, and tears flowing from my eyes, but it only intensifies the fuel for raising my speed. Doc . . . I hear another bang from behind me, it's up in the air and black birds fly off in every direction making a ruckus while doing so.  
  
I pass though the gates as I hear a "HEY! YOU THERE! STOP!!!" But I can't, I was told to run. Doc told me to! I run to the left of the road, and take a quick glace on the scene. That evil man who did in Doc is now down on the ground with a few other security guards on him, but Doc . . . Everyone is around him I can't see him. I know the chances of him surviving are grim, but I can still hope!  
  
I hear a faint siren from the street, which makes me realize that I'm still running on one. If I stay to the street they'll catch up to me, so . . . I look next to me to some woods filled with trees losing their leaves. I'll go in here!  
  
I make a sharp turn to the right and dash though the woods, making zigzags to avoid all the trees. I'm not stopping or turning around for anything. Although all the noises have now disappeared from my ear range I know I shouldn't turn around.  
  
'You must only look forward now Allenby.' I mentally told myself.  
  
"Only look forward." I repeated to myself half as a comfort, and half as an order.  
  
I continue to wander though the quiet woods, until the honking of car horns reaches my ears.  
  
"Finally civilization!" I exclaim with glee.  
  
'But is that a good thing?' My inner voice asks 'What if these people are worse than those scientist?'  
  
'Well it doesn't matter because I have to continue running. I'm never going to stop, until I get to some far away place!' I argue back  
  
'Good - never stop running; never look back. I think we lucked out on the time though- fall. All these dead leaves are coving our tracks.'  
  
'Whatever. I shouldn't be talking to myself anyways, so scram!' And with that I stop talking to myself for the time being.  
  
I run up a steep hill before seeing this great place I once heard so much about. New York, is . . . Ugly! Pollution fills the sky dark gray, almost black! There are huge buildings everywhere that you can't seem to see past them. Each building trying to out do the last. Destruction of what once must had seemed beautiful monuments and display objects only further complimented this awful view I'm seeing.  
  
Huh?! I shouldn't stop and gawk at this once "glorious" place's ugliness, I should be moving! I run to a corner, and manage to cross the street. With all these crazy drivers out here, I wouldn't be surprised if the deaths caused by accidents increased. I make a few turns, right, left, left, right, and find myself in an alley surrounded by two brick buildings.  
  
'Hmm . . . let's see where it leads to, this might be a good place to sleep, if I find myself a nice corner. The sun is practically gone, only about fifteen more minutes till it's dark, so I should find a place to sleep.'  
  
I feel a sharp pain on my left foot, and trip over something from my lack of attention. I take a look on what's the source for my foot's sudden cry of pain, glass, broken glass. Ouch! I pick off as many pieces as I can from my bare foot. There's still some pieces left in there, but all the larger and medium size pieces are gone, I don't have the proper tools to get out the tiny and smaller pieces.  
  
I stand back up, scrape of some of the dirt and junk from me from when I tripped, and spit on my hands to clean them of dirt. I rub them together, and wipe them on my dirty white scraps, which clothes me. I spit on them again, and rub them on my scrapes from my fall, it's not long before I finish and once again I wipe my hands on my clothes then continue to run.  
  
My left foot screams every time it hits the ground, but I have to continue running, I've already wasted too much light, it's not much longer before dark.  
  
I finally reach an end to this alley to see the beginning of a highway heading high up above, and concrete fully supporting all of it until a certain point where pillars of concrete take over. I look around for a must needed rest spot. Ah! I finally found one! It's in a corner between the concrete wall that's fully supporting the highway, and a few trash cans.  
  
I walk over in that direction, finally a place to rest where I can bundle up, and hide to get some sleep.  
  
Suddenly two boys cut me off with their palms out. They say something to me but I can't understand it, all I know it that they're waving their index finger back and forth. 'No'  
  
"No what?" I ask, but it only seems to anger these two boys more.  
  
They're an odd looking pair. One is tall and thin to the bones, in fact I'm surprised he can stand up, little lone try to intimidate a person. But I guess that's what his partner was for, he was short, and stubby, his eyes were squinted and his cheeks fully round and red. The plump one had a shaven head with a few thin stubs of dirty, brown hair on top of his head. The ghost boy had pale blue eyes, worn down from his hard years of the past I can assume, but shared the same hair fashion with his black hair. And although they seem to be living of the streets their clothes weren't nearly as bad as mine. At least they had pants, jeans too, they had holes in them, but they had jean pants! Their shirts looked to be worn out turtlenecks to fit the weather conditions.  
  
Both boys now start laughing at me. What are they laughing about?! Then the short pudgy boy started getting into my space, up in my face! I clutch my fists and hold back from punching them out.  
  
"Stop laughing!" I command, but it only encourages them. Both are now up in my face, saying words that I don't understand, still laughing. "Stop it! I'm warning you two!" I yell as I put up my fists in defense.  
  
Both retreat back with a sinister grin on their face, talking to each other with their hand gestures pointing in my direction. I stand my ground, moving my right foot I little to firmly plant myself. Whatever they were talking about they both came to the conclusion to fight, as they try to quickly sneak up on me. I jump to my right, becoming closer to the concrete wall.  
  
"Stop it! I'm looking for a place to sleep! But if you want to make me fight I will!" I yell at them, but no use they come after me again, in a double team effort, and I jump to my left, feeling the pain from my left foot being the first to land. I twitch my eye for a fraction of a second in the intense pain of small glass bits digging into my foot.  
  
"Last chance boys." I inform them. Heh, but boys never listen to girls now do they? The thin one runs in a charge, and I believe the chubby one somehow managed to get behind me. I'll have to use that high jump I've been practicing during fitness tests in the lab. I use my right foot as the main spring and leap high into the air. My left leg is following in the correct form and I'm able to glide over the stick boy with ease, almost too much ease. I try to land as graceful as my leap, my right foot was the first down but the left foot hits the pavement, a miscalculation on the timing on my part, so in simple terms, I fell and my left foot is in now a greater pain than before.  
  
"AC-!" I cut myself off from my interjection of pain and bite my lip. My palms hold me up and I can only think of myself as limp looking. Heh, both legs lying down with only the arms holding the body up is a great position to be finished off in. I look at my two new buddies and see them eagerly approaching me. Slowly of course because it's more agonizing to wait for your own 'doom' so to speak. Erg! I wont let that happen! I just escaped; I'm not going to let Doc down! That dumb decision he made, I wont let it be for me to get beat up!  
  
I slowly pull myself up, my right leg, then my left. Despite myself I'm showing my favor towards my right leg. "I just want a place to sleep." I say to them I wave my hands back and forth saying 'forget about it' 'cancel', 'void'! But they only temporarily stop, laugh, and shake their heads.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shout. Then some figure stepped in front me from the shadows. He shouts something to them in their language and they suddenly stop. Awe struck. They seem to be pleading their argument, but whoever this boy is in front of me isn't taking it. He firmly says something and doughboy and breadstick boy leave.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asks still watching the boys.  
  
I instantly fall back down to the ground and look at my left foot. Twisted, and now swelling. "Nothing, I can't handle." I say with pizzazz in my voice, never let a stranger hear your pain. But then again my falling to the ground most likely didn't help that fact.  
  
He bends down to his knees and looks at my foot. He gently picks it up with a hand of his and amazingly catches my right foot, which instinctively moved from the pavement towards him.  
  
"Clam down kid, I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help you."  
  
"I'm not a kid! And I definitely don't need any help!" I yell to the blue hair. This doesn't help all I can see is the back of his head because he's looking at my foot! I need to see his eyes not his hair!  
  
"Heh. Really? Your foot says otherwise kid." He places my foot back down on top of my right. "Glass, and twisted, you're lucky you were able to stand with your condition."  
  
"What condition?! I'm fine you jerk, now leave me b-!" I stop from completing my sentence, when this boy picks me up, legs on one arm; the other arm was supporting my back and upper body. The boy's face finally turned towards mine, and looked at me straight in his eyes. He had the clearest green eyes I've ever seen in my life. It almost seemed to hit me, and take me back.  
  
"I'm sorry kid, but this is for your own good." He says to me, while looking in my eyes. What is he planning on do-? Then I feel a pressure in my neck.  
  
~*~ End Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
A/N: Yay, chapter 3 is all done and posted! We're finally getting into the main setting! This chapter was so far the longest as of the three so I hoped everyone enjoyed getting a little bit more information than the last time - although this chapter was mainly action and not a lot of thinking to relative to the plot. Plus I have it up relatively soon! But from this point on the story will be on hold until I can finish my other story. So hopefully - to those who like the story - this will hold you for a while.  
  
Oh! And to any New Yorkers if you feel offended by the description of New York so far it was solely based on the anime clips we were able to see in Chibodee's past. So really, please take no offence to the description. I'm just trying to make it more realistic from what is told by Chibodee.  
  
~*~Response to the Readers~*~  
  
First of all I would like to thank all readers especially those who review. Reviews really make me happy, and can even give me new ideas to put in the story based on what one is observing or thinks. So thank you to everyone who read the story, and a super thanks to those who review - it lets me know if I'm doing all right so thanks.  
  
To: Isis Hotep  
  
Lol, I usually read fics late in the late too, 11 at night to 2 sometimes 3 in the morning on reading fics is common for me, depending. Anyways, thank you fro reviewing my last chapter. Now you know what Allenby didn't know back in the last chapter. Hopefully now after reading this third chapter it makes more sense now. As for Doc, no he's an OC but he is related to someone that is connected to Allenby in the Anime so you'll find out more about in hmm . . . the very last chapter. =0D But I'm glad I got you thinking on who he might be. Thank you for your last review I hope to earn another one from you.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Assassin-G  
  
Yay! I'm soooooo happy that you like this fic. Any positive review is always nice, but your review was very, VERY kind. Thank you so much, I hope to hear from you again.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ms. Becky (starangel100890)  
  
Thank Ms. Becky for another review. I guess I don't expect any review because when it comes to my writing it's one of those 'expect the worse, hope for the best' types of things. ^-^ ' Still thank for your compliment on how I'm good with Allenby. Yes I've noticed all your stories have OC's in them. I give you credit, because OC are hard to write because you don't want to make them a Mary-Sue. I think it comes with practice, and remembering the character is a person - meaning they have flaws and good points. So I give you credit for your stories. I'll try my best to read your story, I'm falling behind of them, so please be pacent with me and reading stories. But I'm reading your next chapter for I'M WHAT sometime this week, I know that. I just posted my next chapter of Man with Blue and Pink Hair - same time & day. So if you want you can check it out. I hope that's not too much of a disappointment, but hopefully chapter 11 wont be. It's already written, and explains a lot. Anyways, thank you for the review I hope to earn another one.  
  
~Moey =0D  
  
To: Madmanmay  
  
Madmanmay thank you for review. It was very nice one for me to receive, because you commented on my goals for this story. So thank you! I enjoy writing stories in first person because then the reader doesn't know everything that goes on, they only know what the character knows, and sees events as the character sees it. Maybe someday I'll break away from that trend of mine, but I like to write stories that focuses on Allenby's life from her POV. I would like to think it makes things more interesting than to just reading about the whole picture.  
  
I've read the summary on your story, and it looks interesting. Plus if it might end up being a C/A I'll definitely read it. =0) Especially now that I have my updates posted. So I look forward to that, and I hope to earn another review from you.  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Shuffle Queen  
  
Lol, don't worry about reading the story right after I update it. I also tend to fall behind on my author alerts as well. Thank you for your comments on the story so far about young Allenby you've touched on some of my goals for this story in the character aspect. So thank you. And I did update my other story, same day/time too. I hope you enjoy chapter 10 although I think chapter 11 is much better. I hope earn another review from you.  
  
~Alimoe =0D 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam or any for the show's characters  
  
By: Alimoe =0D  
  
Summary: This is a piece of Allenby's past. It's a visit to New York  
when Allenby was seven years old, and with the scientists. This can  
correspond with my other story, but you don't have to read this story  
to understand my other one and visa-versa. This doesn't have romance  
in it, but Allenby and Chibodee are the two main people in this story.  
And, lastly, this is in Allenby's point of view. =0)  
  
The Day I Heard Freedom Ring Chapter 4  
  
"Lady Allenby." I hear as I wake up to bright blinding light. Where am I? I look around and find myself back in my cell in the lab.  
  
"Allenby." I hear a voice call. I look up towards the small opening in the door covered by bars.  
  
"Doc?!" I some what ask in disbelief. "How can you . . ? When you were . .?" I point my fingers opposite of themselves so they cross over each other, showing my confusion. Was that all a dream?  
  
He only laughs whole heartily and opens my door while extending his arm. "Are you coming milady?"  
  
I get up and walk towards him, disbelief and confusion still present in my movements. Hmm . . . My left foot doesn't hurt anymore either . . . I take Doc's arm like a 'lady' would do when being escorted. He smiles again and we begin walking down a hall I've never been before.  
  
"Where are we going Doc?" I don't receive any verbal response, only a sudden stop at an intersection of two doors as his other hand clasps over mine, holding it tightly. "Doc?" I ask looking up to him, then look back and forth between the two doors. "Huh?" Is the only thing that can come out of my mouth while continuing to look between the two doors. A closed- door is immediately ahead of me and a 'restricted' door to the right. I feel Doc's hand lift mine off his arm and all of a sudden he's kneeling right in front of me. "Doc?" I ask in a quivery voice.  
  
His bright brown eyes are gleaming; he almost seems to glow, everything from his skin and clothes, to his grayish brown hair. "Allenby . . . I have to leave you now." I shake my head no. This scene, it seems unreal, but yet it's very real. "Yes little lady I have to go though this door and you need to keep walking on okay?" I look at him, as I can feel tears fill my eyes, but I don't dare to shed a single drop of those tears.  
  
"Okay . . ." I sniffle out "I'll be brave too, I promise!" I try to say in a pep up voice, as I bring my arms up in fist in an 'all right' pose.  
  
Doc closes his eyes and smiles while downing his head towards the bottom left. He eventually comes around to shake it 'yes'. "I know Allenby, you'll be the bravest." He places an arm on my left shoulder, "Just remember I'll be looking out for you okay?"  
  
"Okay!" I say, fighting tears, it feels like he's dieing again, like in my dream. I fall into his arms in a hug. "I'm going to miss you Doc." I snob.  
  
He hugs me back tightly, then pulls me back. "Hey there little lady, don't worry we'll see each other again."  
  
I wipe my face, somehow some tears managed to get by my mental security system when I was hugging him. "We better!" I say trying to recover some of my 'spunk' as Doc would call it. "If we don't I'll never forgive you!" Yeah some threat huh? But it's the best I can come up with, well the best threat I could come up with for Doc.  
  
"Heh, don't worry I promise. Now, I must leave. Bye, milady." With those words he stands up, looks down towards me, and messes up my already messy hair. "Child, you'll have a bright future someday. Don't you *ever* forget that. Just keep that spunk that you have. *Never* lose it." Then he walks over to his 'restricted' door, as bright light shines though and I continue to walk on to my door.  
  
"I'm not a child Doc," I say in a gentle soft tone, with my hand on the handle of the door I have to walk through, "But I'll forgive you this time." I smile one last smile at him and walk through, as a pain suddenly stabs my left foot. "ACK!"  
  
~*~  
  
"ACK!" I jump straight up in pain.  
  
"Ah! So she wakes!" I look around to see bright lights and myself being in a bed. With my clothes changed! What's going on here?! I look over to the first voice I hear. "YOU!" I point to the boy with the blue hair who's sitting next to this bed of mine. "You're the reason I'm in here! I told you to leave me alone! But you just *had* to go and take me here! Where am I anyways?!" I shout. I feel the stares of other people and look around to see many pairs of eyes just staring at me. Beds were aligned in two rows across from one another. Humph, fine let them stare if they want, maybe they'll get this crazy kid-napping blue haired kid AWAY FROM ME!  
  
I can then hear an adult. I look at the lady and see that she's wearing a white coat with a red cross sowed in on her right chest side. She bends over and tells this kid something as he nods in agreement.  
  
"Hey kid, hush up will ya?" He instructs me.  
  
"Erg, why should I? I'm hoping they'll kick you out of this building if I shout enough. And I'm not a kid!" I cross my arms and look away from him and to my right.  
  
"HA! That's a good one kid. But one flaw to your plan, no one can understand you."  
  
Huh? I lose my composure and look at him in disbelief. "Explain." I simply state.  
  
He heaves a sigh. "This is America kid, therefore most of us speak English. Which I take it you can't speak."  
  
Ick - beaten by the obvious. I should've thought about it before. Yet . . . "Then how do you understand me? I don't think you know Swedish especially not the Neo-Sweden form of it."  
  
"Umm . . . No I don't, but I do know Japanese. Incase you haven't clued in that's what you and I are currently talking in." He shakes his head, like I'm a big let down.  
  
Erg! Beaten by the obvious again, but when you know how to speak more than one language it comes so naturally to me that I don't realize what language I'm speaking! "Humph, fine. Then can you explain where we are?"  
  
The boy nods and smiles. "Of course! We're in what I like to call a pick- me-up! It's a place where you can get recharged, new clothes, and heal. Don't worry we wont be here long. I don't really like charity, but for your case with the glass in your foot I decided to make an exception. What's your name anyways kid?"  
  
"I'm not a kid! And it's none of your business. You haven't done anything to make me trust you. You knock me out so you can 'fix-me-up' against my will!"  
  
"Well, you'll be with me for a while. Unless . . . you want to go back to where you came from . . ." He mumbles off.  
  
"What?! Why is that? Why must I stay with you?" I ask in panic. I can't stay with him! I need to keep going – for the memory of Doc!  
  
"Your foot is clean and sterile but see that creamish-stiff cast. You're going to need to recover. I don't care what you say, you shouldn't have fought back there, it just made the glass dig deeper into the foot."  
  
"Oh! And what was I supposed to do? Let myself get beat to a pulp until my 'knight in shining armor' comes to save me? Yeah right. I rather take my chances with the glass." I put my chin nearest my chest; look down as my fists tighten up. Erg, stupid boy. The only 'knight in shining armor' I had was Doc, he always looked after me until the end, I'm not going to stop now and wait for another one!  
  
"Hey there kid, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you okay?" He moves his head down on to the bed level and tilts it up to try to see my eyes. I feel complied to look at him even though I don't want to, so I lose the war with myself and look at him - in his eyes.  
  
He has the clearest eyes I've ever seen. They're bright green and full of life and energy. I try to look deeper to see if these orbs were hiding any secrets or alternative motives. Yet I couldn't see any. I mentally sigh and look over to my left foot. I mentally sigh once more. Quite the predicament I got myself into huh? I look away opposite of him, after all what I'm about to say is going against the promise I made myself.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you . . ." I murmur out, it feels like I'm declaring defeat. I NEVER do that. I always fight until the very end. But I guess even the toughest solider needs to go on leave to rejuvenate right? But why me? And why now?! Right after I escaped!  
  
"Great! I'll teach you the ropes kid! You'll be a pro like me in no time!"  
  
ERG! I turn back around to face him again. "I'M NOT A KID!" I shout at him. It's bad enough I basically waved the white flag, does he *REALLY* need to make me feel so low by being called a kid!  
  
He gives me a sideward glance. "Fine. Then what do you want me to call you?" He asks with his arms crossed.  
  
Um . . . Not Allenby. Definitely not Allenby. If he says my real name what happens if Neo-Sweden over hears it, and tracks me down?! This whole escape thing would be all for nothing. I can't let that happen!  
  
"Well?" I hear him ask again. He still seems a little peeved at my yelling at him, but his voice seems to be relatively normal. What is it? Can this guy not be angry at a person for more than a minute?  
  
"Well," I reply, not exactly in a friendly tone, for it's just not me, but in a tone that's rather neutral "Call me whatever you want as long as it's not kid."  
  
"Hmm . . . Well, lets see I found you in an alley so why not Alley?"  
  
"Alley?" I ask, but proud to say I didn't sound all *that* taken back. (Don't want him to see my weakness.) What normal kid would name a person after the place where they found them?! Most would name them their favorite names, but no, I just had to get the boy who'd name me after the place he found me – which is far too closely related to my REAL name for my liking.  
  
"Yeah! Alley! I like it! It suits you!" The blue hair boy exclaims, now rather proud of himself for thinking of such a *great* name.  
  
"Why not something else? Alley is a strange name." I say, trying my best to sound casual.  
  
"Hmm . . ." He looks like he thinks about it "I'll call you Kit in public in case who-ever your running from is around. But otherwise I'll call you Alley!"  
  
WHAT?! I can't believe this. Still, I keep my composure. But how does he know I'm running? Is it *that* obvious? No it can't be? Can it?  
  
"Heh, yeah you're running aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, sarcasm was written all over it. He's basically letting me know *just* how smart he is to figure it out.  
  
"What business is it of yours?" I retort.  
  
"None if you don't want my help. But don't worry so much *Alley* I'm not about to ask for your reasons or anything like that."  
  
ERG! I don't understand this kid at ALL! What's his deal? Trying to help me get free without a motive of his own? YEAH RIGHT! I give the boy a sideward death glare. I already agreed to stay with him, but dang, this boy . . . What more can I say but he better not double cross me or else he'll be in very bad shape.  
  
Despite my death glare the boy simply smiles back at me.  
  
"Do you have a name?" I ask, rather disgusted from this boy brains of me 'running' and his annoying optimism.  
  
"Right now you can call me Davy."  
  
"Davy? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"A name that I choose."  
  
"Well it doesn't suit you. You should be . . . Chibi."  
  
"Chibi? Why that?!"  
  
"Because 'Small' suits you well." I simply state. No need to tell him the real reason of how he seems to act like a *small* child.  
  
"Fine then, it seems fair that you can call me Chibi when I call you 'Alley'."  
  
"Deal. Now, *Davy* get me out of this place."  
  
"Fine, I guess the sooner we start the better." Chibi says while standing up to leave  
  
"Start with what?" I quickly ask.  
  
"Like I said, you're in America now. You need to learn the language and I know just the place to go." And with that he leaves me.  
  
*Joy!* Now I have to learn *another* language! ERG that's just not right! And I heard English is difficult to learn! Why can't this country speak Japanese?! Or Swedish!? I would *love* that! I heave a sigh and look at my left foot and that creamish colored band-aid cloth that makes it difficult to move the foot.  
  
'This is all your fault you know.' I mentally say to my foot. I know it's really my fault but who in the world wants to take the blame themselves when you can blame someone else. Or in this case *something* else.  
  
The lady with a red cross that I saw earlier comes to me and says something. I look at Chibi who's behind her and all he does is smile and nod saying it was okay. He's holding new clothes although I can only see the colors dark blue and a deep dark red. Great so this is how my new freedom starts out . . . with a blue haired boy. Still . . . beware New York Allenby Beardsley is coming to town!  
  
~*~ End Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
A/N: Whew, thank goodness Chapter 4 is now done! Yay! I know Allenby was more sarcastic in this chapter than in previous ones, but after all Chibodee is a stranger.  
  
And I hope everyone isn't too upset that I changed their names for the story sake. Yes both of their names are Chibodee and Allenby but they won't be called that for several reasons. A big one is if she told someone her real name then they could just turn her in to the Neo-Sweden right then and there.  
  
Lol, so much for not updating this until my other story is finished. Ah well, I guess not. But I don't know when I'll be updating next so I hope this chapter will do. It wasn't the best chapter but you need to set the stage for the future right? Anyways I'll stop talking. Bye everyone! I hope to earn a review from you guys.  
  
Oh! Usually I always have hidden reasons behind names or numbers that I write, usually in numbers (like in the first chapter check out Allenby's number there's a reason it's those numbers), but in this case I also did it in names. I'm just wondering can anyone figure out how I got Davy from Chibodee's name, and Kit from Alley. You don't have to, but if you want to figure it out it shouldn't be that hard. Anyways, hope to earn a review from you guys. Bye =0D  
  
~Alimoe =0D  
  
~*~Response to the Readers~*~  
  
To: Ms. Becky and Sisters (In case some of them are reading)  
  
Hi Ms. Becky! Oh, I'm once again sorry I haven't read your story! Everytime I get online it's at 2 AM or later. Sleepy . . . Even now it's 2:30. -_- z z z But I'm wondering how in the world did I only get the alert for chapter 15 and not chapter 14. (This is I think the 3rd time it happened, you, I think Ken no Kakera, and now Chibodee – he added chapter 5 but I didn't even know about chapter 4!) Sadly even if I did get the letter I probably wouldn't be able to read it until this weekend. Our house has become a hotel for friends and family. (I haven't seen them for a few months so I'm quite happy – No offence I *really* like your story, but I've been missing my family so since they're out I've been spending as much time with them as possible.) Plus we're looking to buy a house, and lots of other stuff as well. But I swear I haven't abandoned you, I'll read it on Saturday! (there's a few hour difference between guests then.) But hopefully I'll get better, all my collage stuff is done (well until next year, still I'm happy about that!) So my work load has some-what lightened up because of that. Still, once more I'm sorry. Okay . . . onto the response. (I talk way too much -_- ') Thank you for your ideas, I'll keep them in mind. And may I please use the name Becky calls Chibodee in 'I'M WHAT!' for this story? It wont be used by Bee, but by a friend coming up. Thank you for reviewing last time, and I hope to earn another review.  
  
~*~ Moey =0D  
  
To: BlueFrosting  
  
Hi BlueFrosting! Sorry it took so long to update, but here's the next chapter. Hope to earn a review.  
  
~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Isis Hotep  
  
Lol, you're not going to stop guessing huh? Lol, well sorry but you'll just have to wait until the end. =0) But go ahead and keep thinking about it if you want to. I hope this chapter wasn't that boring, less action packed that's for sure. And I'm glad to know to know you don't take any offence to the description of New York. Born and raised huh? Oh all of the snow it gets . . . Lol still I like the snow, I'd think it would be fun to live there. I hope I get all my facts straight though, I get to visit there during the summer, but I haven't been there in real life. So I'm basing everything on the scenes of Chibodee's past, and pictures that I've seen. If anything is wrong in the description please correct me. Anyways, I hope to earn another review.  
  
~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Ken no Kakera  
  
Thank You for the review! I hope to earn another one.  
  
~*~ Alimoe =0D  
  
To: Shuffle Queen  
  
Lol, thanks for the review Shuffle Queen. You can take as long as you want to send them. Better late than never right? I hope to earn another review.  
  
~*~ Alimoe =0D 


End file.
